Love Reflected
by Ladybug.picnic
Summary: Emily decides to show Paige how much she is loved. Smut. Trigger Warning...brief allusions to self harm.


_**A/N**__: I was writing a smut scene for my Paige is Batwoman fic, "What's Past is Prologue" and then this plot bunny jumped in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it._

_From a tumblr prompt "Paily body worship."_

_**TRIGGER **__**WARNING! Allusions to self-harm.**_

_Reviews are welcome. I've never written smut this long before and it really is the only way a writer can get better. So if you like it or even not, drop me a line._

* * *

_Paige. _It never ceased to amaze Emily how she couldn't stop thinking of the other girl. It had been a few weeks since the Halloween train and only a few months since their incredible kiss by the pool, but she didn't think that she had ever felt this in love. Paige McCullers was the most caring and sincere person that Emily had ever met. She made Emily feel so safe. When she was with her, Emily felt like she could face anything, even the machinations of -A.

As she pulled into Paige's driveway, she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. It had only been a few hours since she had seen Paige, but it was almost as if she craved the presence of the other girl. Paige wasn't expecting her till later, but she had gotten off work early and wanted to surprise Paige with a night of movies and takeout.

Walking up the drive to the house, the door opened and Paige's mom appeared. "Oh Emily...hey...I was just leaving to meet Nick for dinner in Brookehaven so we won't be back until late this evening. Paige is up in her room, feel free to go on up. Here's some money for food and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

Emily thanked Paige's mom and wished her well. Closing the door to the house, she began sprinted up the stairs to Paige's room. At the top, the door to Paige's room was slightly open and she was about to knock when she heard Paige talking to herself. More than a little curious, she stepped up to the crack in the door and peered into the room

Paige stood in front of her full length mirror. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a white satin robe which she held open as she gazed at her body. In the reflection, Emily could see Paige's face etched with a look of disgust and sadness. Feeling like she was intruding, Emily went to knock on the door, but her girlfriend's voice stopped her.

"Emily could have anyone she wants. Why would she want this? You're damaged and once she sees all of you, she'll know that."

With that, Paige turned slightly, the movement causing the reflection to bring all of Paige's body into Emily's view. Emily was stunned as she drank in the site of her almost naked girlfriend. Creamy expanses of white skin drew her in as her eyes traveled over Paige's body. First to perfectly round breasts with taut, erect nipples, then to a toned stomach with just a faint outline of the hard muscles underneath and down onto lean and sexy long legs.

Emily had only caught glimpses of Paige in the locker room...never seeing her fully out of common respect and modesty, but she couldn't help thinking how stunning Paige was. She blushed as a throbbing began between her legs and chastised herself for thinking such a thing when Paige was obviously upset.

Her thoughts continued to spin when her eyes settled on something unexpected...

Emily gasped. Scars….the lines covered Paige's abdomen and ribs. Short ones, long ones, some were white and faded, but some were still raised and pink. Paige had discussed her issues with Alison and alluded to her self-harm that night on the porch, but they hadn't discussed it again. Emily had wanted to know what Paige meant, but she didn't want to push her. She thought Paige would tell her in her own time. She had no idea the extent that Paige went in order to escape Alison's torment.

Emily held her breath as Paige's fingers traced a particularly long scar along her ribs. "Why would anyone want me like this?"

Emily's heart broke at the small confession that spilled from Paige's lips. Emily had no idea why Paige couldn't see her own beauty. Even with the scars, she was stunning. The years in the pool had left her trim with long lean muscles in all the right places, but with soft curves that Emily wanted to explore with her hands and mouth. Emily subconsciously licked her lips and felt a knot settle low in her stomach. She was confused why Paige believed she didn't want her. Being with Paige was all she thought about. She took every opportunity to be near her, to touch her, to spend time with her. In truth, she had a hard time keeping her hands off of her. True, they hadn't had sex yet, but she was waiting for Paige to be ready. Clearly, Paige _was_ ready and had been for some time and she thought Emily didn't want her. Emily chastised herself for missing the signs and making Paige think she wasn't wanted. Her heart ached for the other girl.

A hair dryer switched on, making Emily jump. Paige had moved to sit on the end of her bed. Her robe was closed and her head was bent forward as she dried her hair. Emily felt compelled to run her hands through the beautiful strands.

As she looked at the girl she loved, Emily felt the knot tighten even more, the butterflies fluttering along with her heart. Taking a breath, she gathered her courage and made a decision.

Emily Fields had never been impulsive and being stalked and harassed by an ethereal, malevolent figure had made her even more cautious in dealing with others. In any other situation, she would have been surprised at the speed of her choice, but considering all that she had been through with Paige in their relationship, she wasn't surprised. It was after all, Paige, the girl that she trusted as much or more than her friends. She wanted her girlfriend to know all of her and in turn, she wanted to know all of Paige and all of her secrets. Paige needed to know that she was wanted and worthy of love.

Flipping her head back up, Paige wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed a little. Emily fought the impulse to race into the room and comfort Paige, but she didn't want to embarrass the other girl. Instead she just watched Paige and drank in her beauty, simply allowing Paige McCullers to take her breath away.

When Paige had calmed, she glanced up and gasped, finally noticing Emily in the doorway. She flicked off the dryer and eyed the other woman curiously. A bright smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Em?...Hey...Hi!...You're early...I mean, not that I'm complaining. Did you get off work early or something?"

"Sorry Paige, I didn't mean to scare you. Your mom let me in, and, yeah, I got off work a few minutes ago. It was a slow night at The Brew. I thought I'd come over early to surprise you with a movie night and takeout. And look," Emily pulled the bills from her pocket, "...your mom even gave us money for food."

"That's awesome because I am starving...Go Mom. Wait, did you catch her on her way out?" Paige frowned as she realized how long it had been since her mom had said goodbye. Embarrassment and regret pulled at the pit of her stomach as Emily nodded.

_What if Emily had seen?..._She eyed her girlfriend suspiciously. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was just waiting for you to dry your hair."

Paige smiled brightly and let out a slight breath, relieved Emily hadn't been witness to her little pity party moments before. She shuddered at the thought of Emily seeing her thoughts and body so exposed and vulnerable.

"So, what do you think about the plan? Takeout and movies? Although if that means you putting on clothes, then I may have to object." Emily raked her eyes appreciatively over Paige's body, her eyes coming to a rest at the hint of cleavage revealed by the robe.

Paige blushed under Emily's gaze and the sudden tension in the room. Sniffing again, she remembered that she had been crying and hoped her eyes were no longer puffy...that was not a conversation she wanted to have right now. She casually wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, sure Em, a night in with takeout sounds great."

Getting up, she went to put the dryer back on her dresser when Emily stopped her, "Paige, if you don't mind, can we talk for a minute?" Emily held out her hand.

"Oh, ok…" Laying the hair dryer down on the bed, Paige cautiously walked over as her heart began pounding in her chest. In her experience, no good news ever began with those words.

However, her fears were laid to waste when Emily took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As Emily moved back, Paige grinned and pulled Emily into a hug. Two sets of eyes closed as they held each other close.

"I love the way you smell after a shower." Emily breathed out quietly. "It's a mix of floral and spice...with just a hint of chlorine. It's so distinctly you."

Paige laughed lightly, just reveling in the feeling of the girl in her arms.

Emily moved back and looked deeply into the shorter girl's eyes. Tenderly, she brought a hand up to cup a moist cheek. "Paige, I love you."

Tears filled Paige's eyes and her smile lit up the room. Opening her mouth to speak, she choked up, the emotions catching in her throat from the words she had wanted to hear for so long. Instead, she pressed a kiss into the palm on her cheek and moved her hands, threading them through dark curls and pulling Emily into a passionate kiss. After an eternity, Paige broke away and rested her forehead against the other girl's. A whispered, "I love you too." filled the silence of the room.

Emily felt as if her heart was about to burst. Placing her hand on the nape of Paige's neck, she lightly played with the soft hair. Inhaling, she ventured another question. "Do you trust me?"

Deep, brown eyes looked up into eyes that were almost black, "What?"

Emotion filled Emily's low voice, "I said, do you trust me?..."

Confused, Paige's eyes searched the mirror of her own, but she saw no mischief, only an infinite depth of love.

"Yes." Paige whispered, still unsure of the meaning behind the question.

Drawing in a breath, Emily took Paige's hands in her own and moved forward a little, causing Paige to take a step backwards. The awkward dance was repeated until they were both chuckling and standing in front of the mirror. Then with gentle urging, Emily turned Paige so that she was looking at her reflection once more. Feeling exposed from earlier, Paige went to turn back around, but Emily's hands gently stopped her. Perching her chin on a robed shoulder and sliding her arms around Paige's midsection, Emily gazed into the rich brown eyes in the reflection. Her mouth moved to Paige's ear and she practically purred,

"Do you TRUST me Paige?"

The wanton look on Emily's face coupled with the timbre of her voice made the auburn-haired girl's breathing catch and she paused before managing to finally push out a whispered answer.

"Yes...with my life."

Emily let all the love and devotion she felt for the girl in her arms show through in her smile and she sighed happily, her forehead resting on Paige's shoulder. They had been through so much in their relationship, and Paige had been through so much in her life already. The girl in her arms deserved to be worshipped for the amazing woman that she was. Emily raised her head and her eyes smiled back at Paige, causing the shorter woman to forget her trepidation and smile in return.

"So…." Emily started, her tone gentle but serious, "I want to talk to you about something that's _very_ important to me."

The smile fell slightly from mahogany eyes as Paige cocked her head, listening intently to what her girlfriend was going to say.

"That _something_…is you."

Elegant hands moved from their resting place around Paige's waist to undo the tie on Paige's robe. Glancing down, panic took hold of the brunette and she brought her hands up to stop Emily's hands. She began to protest, but caught Emily's gaze reflected in the mirror. Again, there was nothing but love in those dark eyes and in the small grin that tugged at her lips. Tamping down the panic, Paige made a decision to just give in and accept the trust she had in her heart.

Paige moved her hands away and Emily slowly opened the cloth at her girlfriend's shoulders. Biting her lip, she slid the robe over pale shoulders and down perfect, toned biceps as tan fingers lightly caressed soft skin. Paige shivered when the fabric came to rest at the top of her elbows. Emily ran her hands up her back and pressed a trail of open-mouthed kisses from between shoulder blades up to a tender neck. In the cool of the room, Paige's nipples hardened almost painfully and she thought she might combust from the sheer pleasure of Emily's mouth behind her.

Returning her gaze to the mirror, Emily raked her eyes up and down the incredible form presented to her in the mirror. The robe had fully opened and she couldn't help thinking that the sight resembled Botticelli's Venus, fitting since her girlfriend was a goddess in training.

However, panic formed again in Paige's throat when she realized that Em could see _everything_. She tried to cover herself but Emily anticipated it and gently stopped the shaking hands from covering anything at all.

Taking a breath, Paige watched as brown eyes wandered over beautiful, taut breasts and felt her nipples harden under Emily's gaze. Emily licked her lips hungrily and Paige couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips. She followed Emily's eyes they moved down to her abdomen and finally focused on her scars.

Paige waited, not daring to breathe, move, or say a word, expecting Emily to turn around and leave. A tear betrayed her emotions and trickled down her face.

Emily brought her finger up to trace the same scar that Paige had. Paige tensed under her touch.

"You should know something... " The dark-haired girl whispered seriously, never taking her eyes off the expanse of skin reflected in front of her, "...because I don't think you have heard this enough in your life up till now, but you are ABSOLUTELY gorgeous."

Paige let out sharp breath. She couldn't believe what Emily had just said.

"…..Actually, I don't think that is the right word…..I think it is more like…."

Emily thought about it for a few seconds then nodded to herself as if agreeing with her thoughts. Still transfixed by the vision in the mirror, she leaned close to Paige's ear,

"Yes that is it exactly. Your body is _magnificent_…You, Paige McCullers, are perfect"

Paige's eyes fluttered shut and a shiver ran through her upon and hearing her girlfriend whispering such a compliment, still not quite believing that this was real.

Suddenly Emily was overcome by what she was staring at. The curves were just too lush, the skin just too inviting. She had to feel it for herself.

Traveling from the scar, her hand moved slowly up, the other mirroring the movement of its twin to cup Paige's breasts gently. Emily's thumbs ran lightly over the nipples, feeling the hardness of the peaks. Imperfections were forgotten and Paige let out a strangled moan at the contact, throwing her head back onto Emily's shoulder. Her breathing quickened and she felt a tightness pool low in her stomach.

They had never touched each other this way without clothes on before. Paige's eyes flicked to the head resting on her shoulder and found Emily with the most delicious look on her face. Her eyes were closed and a grin played around her mouth. She was literally reveling in the feel of Paige under her fingers.

It was only a moment before brown eyes snapped open and a growl escaped the dark-haired girl as she locked eyes with Paige.

Emily cocked her head slightly, never breaking eye contact and brought her lips to her girlfriend's ear. "Paige, I want you."

Paige's body hummed as the tightness in her stomach increased. A jolt of electricity traveled to her center and she felt herself get wet. Her breath caught as she nodded her head slightly, not trusting herself to speak.

The instant she nodded, Emily's mouth descended onto her neck and latched on.

A weak "Oh God...Em." escaped from the brunette as her neck and shoulders were kissed, licked and thoroughly devoured, all as she watched in the mirror.

Emily moved her grip on the amazingly full breasts in her hands, massaging them gently but firmly, earning further moans of pleasure from their owner. They felt so good in her palms, spilling over slightly so she could never quite get all of them in her grasp completely, leaving her constantly trying. She also felt the soft peaks adorning each one grow harder by the second until they actually poked her palms when she ran over them. It felt amazing.

Fitting her hands under each breast she lifted them both, feeling their weight and mass and happened to look in the mirror at that moment. Her breath caught in her throat at the sheer erotic intensity of what she saw before her. She had to share it.

"Look sweetheart…look at how incredibly sexy you are….."

Hearing Emily speaking dragged her out of the sensual overload she was basking in and when Paige saw herself with her breasts presented to her by Emily's hands she felt another wave of wetness travel to her already overheated core.

Blushing, she tried to look away, but Emily was having none of that.

"Don't look away..." The voice was so sexy, so lust-filled she couldn't deny it and looked back at the mirror.

"You said you trusted me Paige, and I want you to know this. Without a shadow of a doubt, you are all my fantasies come true. You are beautiful and caring, and yet you are so strong. Paige, in midst of all the chaos in my life, you make me feel so safe. I know you probably don't believe me when I say that, but I intend to make you see the truth. Even if it takes me every day we have together, I will get you to believe me."

Another tear broke free and spilled down Paige's cheeks.

Not being able to help herself, Emily rolled the hardened nipples between her thumbs and middle fingers, pulling forward with her whole hand as she did so, reveling in the sharp intake of breath and groan it caused from her girlfriend.

Seeing the woman she loved fast coming undone in her arms made Emily feel more pride and accomplishment than when she had won the State Championship in swimming. She felt powerful, but more than that, she felt reverential with Paige so completely vulnerable in her arms. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Overcome with the intensity of the moment, Paige threw her head back on Emily's shoulder and closed her eyes. To ground herself, she clamped her hands over Emily's. However, it only turned served to turn her on more and as she felt the hands under hers play sensuously with her breasts...the hands that Paige had fantasized touching her body for so many years. Her wildest fantasies had never felt so good.

Emily could fast feel herself losing control as the ache between her legs grew. Having the woman she loved naked and moaning in her arms while she touched her breasts was getting to be too much. However, this wasn't about her needs. It was about showing Paige the depths of her love and how stunningly beautiful she was. Stilling her hands, she took a deep breath and waited.

A few seconds later the Paige opened her eyes, realizing hazily that Emily had gone still.

Their eyes locked and neither said a word for what seemed like an age. They just stood there, locked in the moment, breathing hard.

When Emily finally went to speak she made sure she used her most sultry look on the girl in front of her.

"I LOVE that you trust me….."

Her right hand let go of the breast it'd been massaging moments before and trailed its way down.

"I love your body, Paige. Even when we were enemies, I was always attracted to you."

Fingers brushed lightly over the warm skin of her hip as Paige watched in the mirror.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

When the same fingers moved sideways over the lower part of her stomach, Paige's heart rate rocketed and her eyes snapped back up to Emily's face.

"Paige...it is _all the time._ I've wanted you for so long I can't really remember a time when you weren't in my fantasies…..Even after I broke it off with you to just be friends, I still wanted you... at night in my bed, I would come so hard thinking about touching you, being with you."

Paige moaned and her panting increased.

The wandering fingers stopped just before the neatly trimmed triangle of dark hair. They played there, drawing lazy circles, while Emily spoke.

"I _know_ you think I couldn't possibly want you like this…."

Paige's eyes snapped open at the revelation, knowing now that Emily had indeed heard and possibly saw her looking at herself in the mirror before. She blushed profusely and began to move away, but froze at the gentle hands on her hips. Looking back in the mirror, dark eyes held her captive, the eyes that had always had her heart.

"Paige, you are so wrong it's not even funny...If anything, I want you more."

To emphasize what she was saying, Emily took that precise moment to finish her hand's journey and push through the soft hair covering Paige's sex until she was cupping her firmly. She exhaled a needy moan. Paige gasped and jerked her hips.

Emily closed her eyes. Not only was touching Paige hotter than anything she had ever dreamed, but it was also the utter rightness of it that threw her. It was an amazing feeling of belonging, like she was coming home as she held her partner's most intimate of places and it made the moment almost too much to bear. Nothing in her life had ever felt more right.

Paige was panting heavily now. She raised her other arm and hooked it around Emily's neck for support. She had no idea how her legs were still holding her up.

"Em…Emily…" She managed to whimper in a desperate tone.

Emily bent and kissed her neck reverently, having successfully gotten a hold on her libido. She smiled into the skin she was kissing as she continued, "I've had such a hard time keeping my hands off you recently. You know that?"

Still massaging the one breast, but not moving her other hand from where it cupped Paige, she simply spoke the truth, wanting the woman she loved to know how amazing she was.

"I know we said we'd go slow and everything, but honestly, it has been such sweet torture lately. You were so hot in the suit on Halloween; it was all I could do not rip it off with my teeth. I was so soaked when I took my costume off that night. I had to touch myself just to fall asleep."

Paige felt like her brain was on overload and her body on fire. She had never expected these types of confessions to fall from the lips of Emily Fields. The ache between her legs was almost unbearable and she was afraid that if Emily didn't start moving her lower hand soon, she'd crumble and grab at it herself just to get it to do something.

"Paige, you know what?" the swimmer purred. "I'm going to show you how much I want you in the only way I know how, and then maybe you'll believe me when I say it, because you'll have _seen_ it for yourself…_felt _it for yourself…"

And finally, much to Paige's relief, Emily started slowly running her fingers through the dripping folds of her sex, but deliberately avoiding Paige's clit.

Paige keened a low drawn out moan. The feeling was exquisite – too much but by far not enough – and she quickly wanted to just rub herself all over Emily's hand - impale herself on it wantonly. Her need was quickly short-circuiting her brain. She had never felt this out of control.

"Ohhh my god Paige, you feel soooo fucking good….."

Paige knees almost buckled at hearing innocent Emily Fields curse. Unconsciously, she had started bending her knees a little every time the fingers stroking her sex moved back and forth. The friction was delicious and she never wanted it to end. The arm hooked round Emily's neck grabbed a handful of soft, dark locks, causing the taller girl to moan, and Paige pulled back against her more forcefully so that Emily's was flush against her back.

Encouraged, Emily at last did what she'd longed to for so very long. Starting as low as she could reach, she drew her fingers slowly up Paige's slick folds until she reached the bundle of tightly packed nerves she knew would be the key to her lover's undoing.

Wanting to draw this out, she repeated her action over and over, sometimes moving at the last moment to the right of her clit, sometimes to the left, but never directly over it.

"Oh, oh, oh my, oh, oh Em...ohhhhhh…" was all the brunette could manage which made the dark-haired girl's mouth water even more. Every time Paige made even the smallest of sounds, Emily's stomach did a little somersault, knowing she was giving her girlfriend such pleasure.

Sucking on an earlobe, Emily knew she couldn't make the moment last forever, no matter how hard she wanted to try. What she was doing currently amounted to sweet torture even if _what _they were currently doing felt so damn good.

Biting down unexpectedly on the shoulder in front of her, Emily again grinned at the surprised gasp and all the other noises the auburn-haired girl was making. Raising her eyes she found herself looking at the most erotic sight she'd ever witnessed.

In the mirror, Paige was staring straight at her from under heavy lids with a look of such lust and desire it almost made her reach her peak the moment she saw it and at that moment, Emily knew without a doubt that when she came, Paige would scream her name. It was like an epiphany and it spurred her on to finish what she'd started as soon as she humanly could. She needed Paige McCullers undone under her fingers, and she needed it now. Her fingers found that ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves again and she thought of what she herself liked, then applied it to what she was doing, hoping fervently that Paige would like it too.

She started as slow as she could, working her middle finger around the erect bundle in a clockwise motion. Never losing contact with the hot, slick hub of nerves she quickened her pace, adding her voice, whispering seductively into Paige's ear to amplify the effect.

"You feel so good, Paige."

"You're so warm and wet…God you feel so fucking good. Your clit is so hard….."

Paige began to move her hips more frantically, practically grinding against Emily's hand.

"Em...God...please...I need..."

Emily had never heard Paige so desperate before. She moved her hand lower and slipped a finger outside Paige's opening. She hesitated and locked eyes with her girlfriend who nodded only slightly. Taking a breath, Emily buried a finger inside Paige and a choked sob was ripped from Paige's lips as her head flew back again and she gripped Emily's hair tightly.

Paige was so warm and tight, she could feel her heartbeat as the walls fluttered around her finger. Emily began slowly moving in and out, both girls watching in the mirror. It was the most erotic thing either had ever seen. Emily moved her hand faster trying to match the rhythm of Paige's hips as the other still pulled and kneaded her breasts. Emily pulled out briefly and added a second finger. Paige gasped at the gentle stretch.

Resuming her movements, she watched pure sex reflected in the mirror. Wetness flooded her center and she knew her jeans were soaked.

Paige's legs began to shake and she whimpered, signaling she was close. Emily moved her hand around Paige's waist trying to offer support. Flattening her palm, the taller girl began to rub it over Paige's clit in time with the movement of her fingers.

"Let go Paige. I've got you...cum for me."

Hearing Emily's command and along with the added stimulation, sent Paige into a tailspin. She shuddered hard and finally tipped over the edge as her orgasm consumed her. Her eyes slammed shut and he threw her head back onto Emily's shoulder. The pale flesh of her chest and neck flushed crimson as her back arched. The hand in Emily's hair pulled almost painfully, while the other reached back and grabbed a jean-clad thigh. Emily felt hot muscles clamp down on her finger and more wetness flooded over her hand and down toned thighs.

"Oh God! Emilahhhhh!" True to the taller girl's prediction, her girlfriend did indeed scream her name when she came. It was a sound Emily immediately fell in love with and knew she'd hear again and again as often as Paige would let her. It was her new addiction.

Standing there, holding the woman she loved while her whole body tensed and shook through an amazing orgasm, Emily knew she'd never ever make love to anyone else for as long as she lived. She only wanted Paige...only wanted her hands on Paige, no one else.

"It's ok...shhhh...I've got you, let go…" she cooed gently into Paige's hair, stilling her hand inside but keeping pressure on Paige's clit. She held her as the aftershocks rode their way through Paige's body.

Having witnessed herself making love to Paige for the very first time, in a mirror no less, Emily shut her eyes tight, trying to commit the last half hour to memory. She knew it was something to treasure and she tucked it away.

No longer able to support her weight, Paige's legs gave way. Luckily Emily still had a firm hold on her girlfriend's waist and managed to lower her to the floor, twisting her slightly so Paige was curled sideways in her lap. She rocked her gently, placing soft kisses into her hair, her right hand still nestled warmly between Paige's legs. She whimpered and Emily felt another small aftershock move through her girlfriend.

Noticing the robe on the floor next to them, she reached for it with her left hand, draping it loosely over Paige's legs and lower body so she didn't get chilly. Paige snuggled into her neck.

For a long few moments all that could be heard were two sets of steadily slowing breathing.

Even though Emily's wrist was mildly uncomfortable, she had no inclination to move it whatsoever.

Bringing her arm up around Paige's upper chest in a half hug she let out a long breath, safe in the knowledge that Paige's first time hadn't been a disaster. Eventually Paige leaned her head back and looked up at Emily with watery eyes. She smiled brightly. "Em, that was...I can't...I mean I never thought it could feel like that." Her head shook slightly as if in disbelief and she reached up, ghosting her fingers over Emily's bottom lip.

She stated quietly with abject wonder, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emily laughed out loud and bent to kiss a smooth cheek, "I think it's _me _who should be asking you that, don't you? After everything..." Her voice cracking, "I never thought I could have this again...I thought I was cursed, but I think I was just waiting, I was looking for _you,_ Paige

...someone strong and pure who could find me in the dark and pull me up into the light."

An errant tear fell down Emily's cheek and Paige reached up and brushed it softly away. "I'm so in love with you Emily. I….I…" annoyed at herself for not being able to find the right words. She looked down, swallowed then looked back up. "You found me, too." She softly brought her lips up to Emily's, pouring everything she couldn't say into the kiss.

After a few minutes of soft kisses, Emily suddenly remembered something important. Her trapped wrist had begun to protest more insistently, so she gently removed her hand from its cozy resting place between Paige's thighs. Paige gasped at the removal and felt the emptiness pull at her heart. She yearned for that connection again.

However, she lost all sanity as she watched her "innocent" girlfriend raise her fingers to her lips and suck them clean. Emily tilted her head back and closed her eyes as if savoring the finest coconut cupcake. "Mmmmmmmmm, God, Paige...you taste delicious. You have no idea how much I have wanted to taste you."

Emily looked down and laughed lightly at the shocked look on her girlfriend's face. Without hesitation, she bent and brought her lips to Paige's. The kiss was long and slow and she took special care to let Paige taste herself on her tongue.

Overwhelmed at this intimate act – Paige had never tasted herself, let alone tasted herself on someone else before – she could only marvel at how liberating it felt to be with someone so free and open with their sexuality ...as surprising as it was. Emily Fields wasn't so innocent after all.

When they finally moved apart again, Emily felt a chuckle bubble out of her. Thinking the kiss they'd just shared to be entirely serious, Paige shot Emily a questioning frown.

"Oh, I was just thinking…." Emily answered, gently running a finger over the arch of a perfect brow and tracing the small forehead scar. "I had a plan before I came in here. This wasn't exactly how it was supposed to end….."

"What _was_ the original plan then?" A curious Paige asked with amusement.

Emily looked anywhere but into mahogany eyes – if she did that they'd be her undoing and she'd never get her sentence out without stuttering.

"Well, I _was_ going to come in here and get you in front of the mirror, get you naked and then explain to you gorgeous you are. I didn't exactly plan on making love to you standing up while we watched in the mirror...But then, that's me all over when it comes to you...best laid plans and all that..."

Paige smiled brightly. "Best laid plans?"

"Yeah, it has always been like that...one look at you and my perfectly planned plans go straight out the window, only to be replaced by rather similar plans usually involving your honor and purity...and my pure need to be with you...I guess you are my Helen of Troy."

"I am not." Paige protested feebly, adding a pouty bottom lip into the mix for good measure.

"Sure you are. If I remember correctly, she was so beautiful that she convinced thousands of men to fight on her behalf. Unfortunately, I'm just one girl...but don't for a second doubt that I wouldn't lay waste to anyone that would harm you." Emily's tone is suddenly serious. "Paige, I'm sorry about Alison. I had no idea..."

"It's okay Em. We were different people back then, both caught up in Alison's games. I'm not proud of the way I coped, but unfortunately, it was the only way I could find to survive...But the truth is..."Paige paused as her voice cracked... "But the truth is...I would go through all of it again if it meant I got to have you in my arms. I'm the person you love today partly because of Alison so I can't regret what happened, not anymore. All those events brought me to you."

Brought to tears, Emily nodded and hugged Paige close not trusting herself to speak. The truth was, she felt the same way. The two just allowed each other to be held. No further words were needed.

Emily wasn't sure how much time had passed, but in her thoughts, self doubt began to creep in..."Er…..was that, I mean, is this…..was it... okay? I know it probably wasn't what you envisioned as your first time..." She shrugged as if that encapsulated the entire act of what they'd both just shared.

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd just been thoroughly taken, had had the most powerful orgasm of her entire life and her girlfriend was asking her if it was "okay"

True, it wasn't exactly how she'd imagined their first time together, but she'd loved every second of what had happened and couldn't wait to get her hands all over the raven-haired girl. She just needed to regain her strength.

"Emily? Em, look at me? Please?

Emily seemed reluctant to meet her gaze, so she placed two fingers under a soft chin and applied gentle pressure until their eyes were locked together again.

"You're asking me if what you just did was okay?"

Emily shrugged but kept eye contact.

"Em, coffee is "okay". Walks in the park are "okay". What we just shared was definitely not "okay". It was amazing. I've never felt so loved. You stole my breath and I don't think I will ever get it back again."

Moved at the words, Emily picked up a shapely hand and pressed it to her lips and then traced the fingers gently with her own. "I meant it you know….."

Paige nodded, knowing exactly what Emily was talking about.

"You just…..you take my breath away too...every time I look at you."

The brunette didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. What _do _you say when someone calls you "magnificent"? "Thank you" seemed kind of inadequate.

The taller-girl chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip and then moved to stand, slipping her legs gently from under Paige as the robe slid to the floor once more. Smiling, she handed to robe to Paige before offering a hand to help her up. Covering herself, more to ward off the chill of the room than any remaining modesty, Paige groaned as she stood from her utterly relaxed state, still not quite trusting her legs to support her.

As Paige arched her back, working out the kinks, Emily took the opportunity to run her hands under the open robe to rest on the beautiful hips in front of her. Once Paige was finished stretching she was pulled into a firm embrace and the two women simply gazed at each other.

After a beat or two Emily spoke wistfully, "Paige, I really didn't plan our first time together to be like that. As I recall, my plan for that had far more wining and dining and laying horizontally on a comfortable bed than what just happened here…."

Paige chuckled lightly as she brushed her lips up against Emily's open mouth and continued doing so as she replied, "You and your plans...But, do you know what's extra special about first times together?"

"No. What?"

"Well, you see, they are usually followed by second times, and third times, and so on….and as I recall, this first time is sort of incomplete...it is really more of a "half" time because as much as I think you are so sexy in these clothes, you are wearing way too many of them." Paige brought her lips to a dark ear. "Em, I need to touch you...now."

Emily gasped as Paige kissed her fully and thoroughly, pushing her over to the bed.

And although the mirror in the corner stood forgotten, for rest of the night, it silently reflected love.


End file.
